The present case is generally directed to compensating for repeated runout (RRO) error. Servo data are often provided on storage media of a data storage device. The servo data are used by a servo system of the device to position a transducer during data I/O (read and write) operations. As will be appreciated, errors in the placement of the servo data can introduce RRO error, which can adversely affect servo system performance.